


Change to the Morning Routine

by endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness



Series: A Red Girl in a Blue World [4]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness/pseuds/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness
Summary: Anna and her guardian have a routine for their morning breakfast that started out of her difficult nights. Except this morning is a bit different.
Relationships: Munakata Reishi & Kushina Anna
Series: A Red Girl in a Blue World [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601338
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Change to the Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I actually intended to write something different based on a platonic prompt, but I got waylaid by the idea of Anna sleeping on Munakata's lap and I didn't want to add that prompt into this bit of cuteness.
> 
> Once again, this is set in the AU where Anna ends up with Scepter 4 after Side: Red. That story has a translation [here](https://chilly-territory.tumblr.com/post/128703028545/k-gora-tweets-book-what-if-there-were-a-girl-in) and it's the basis for all stories in this series.

* * *

Anna ate breakfast with Reisi most mornings. She knew she could find him any time of the day if he wasn’t on a mission, almost always in his office like the lazy king he was, which was useful in the night when she woke with bad dreams. She would find him at the desk and crawl up into his lap, curling up there as he worked or did a puzzle, and eventually she fell back asleep after listening to his heartbeat for a while. She felt something else when she did that, his connection to the Slate, but it didn’t scare her.

His uniform didn’t scare her. She felt safe with Reisi. He was not like those she’d known before. He was strange, thought weird things were funny or even just fun, and he seemed to like confusing the people who worked for him, especially if it made her come close to smiling.

Nestled up against everything that was safety, she would calm down again and drift back to sleep. In the morning, Reisi would gently wake her when breakfast was ready, and they ate together. Sometimes Seri joined them, and watching Reisi’s face when Seri ate her piles of red bean paste was funny, though Anna tried not to show that too much.

This morning was different. Reisi hadn’t been in his office the night before, and though Anna had fallen asleep in his chair eventually, she woke twice with nightmares, ones that did not ease when she saw his sword of Damocles in the sky.

She wasn’t asleep when he came in at last, tired and smelling of fire. He took off his coat and lifted her into his arms, sitting down with her, and she’d shivered against him for what felt like hours until her eyes finally closed again.

When she woke again, his head was against hers and the members of Scepter Four were whispering about waking him and possible death. She buried a smile in his chest and hoped they weren’t loud enough to wake him.


End file.
